


Stop spinning

by Drago



Series: Spinning [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Changmin is an idiot, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Sex is mentioned, and facials, and he is kind of sweet, businessman!Changmin, but that's nothing new right, dancer!Yunho, jealous!Changmin, stripper!Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last part, I felt like I needed to finish.<br/>And so did Yunho. <br/>Changmin is mostly jealous, Kyuhyun is less of a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it.

„Would you, maybe, consider, uh, not stripping?” Changmin sounds unsure and feels very small when Yunho first freezes and then looks at him sharply.  
“Why?” there might be a hint of a threat in his voice.   
“Your family, uh, dad, I don’t think they need…”  
“Right. Right. Because you know better what my family does or does not need?” the older man is glaring daggers now, his whole body tense.  
“I just… They don’t like it, and they’re doing okay, so I thought…”  
Yunho interrupts him before he is even able to finish. “It’s you who doesn’t like it, isn’t it? I knew this would sooner or later become an issue.”  
Changmin can’t exactly deny it. He doesn’t hate it, but the longer they are together, the more he wants Yunho only for himself. He’s never been the jealous or possessive type before, but he also never loved anyone as much as he loves the other man. Jealousy is showing its ugly head, and even though he is a bit ashamed, it doesn’t disappear no matter how much he tries to get rid of it. Repeating that Yunho is his own person means nothing to the green monster.  
“I’m not pressuring you into anything, but maybe you could concentrate on your professional career only?” Apparently it’s a wrong thing to say because Yunho turns alarmingly red and storms out without a word. Changmin is 99.9% sure he fucked up real bad. 0.01% is just him being hopeful.  
The older man disappears for two days, and when he comes back Changmin tries to ask about it, but the glare he receives shuts him up rather effectively. When did he become such a pussy?  
He takes his anger out by exercising until his whole body is glistening with sweat, and he has a hard time standing up or raising his hands. Yunho is watching him from the kitchen, eating strawberry ice cream, his face betraying no emotion at all. When Changmin is done with his exercising routine Yunho approaches him, pushes against the coach, rips off his shorts and blows him until Changmin sobs. Yunho looks amazing on his knees, with a thick cock fucking his mouth.   
Changmin shoots his load all over the older man’s face, and then licks it clean. Just like that, everything seems to be alright again. No silent treatment, no disappearing, just the two of them carefully avoiding talking about the fact that Yunho goes to the club and shakes his ass for nameless, faceless horny guys.

***

Kyuhyun looks like he is going to pop something, his face twitching unattractively. Changmin has no idea what his asshole friend is doing at their doorstep since he doesn’t remember inviting him. He doesn’t want Kyuhyun, or Siwon, near his boyfriend.  
“I’m here to see Yunho.”  
For one, scary moment Changmin thinks that his friend also is hopelessly in love with the dancer, but it can’t possibly be true. The whole world is not in love with his Jung (it seems awfully improbable to his own besotted self.)  
“I’m not going to do anything bad to him, you idiot,” only Kyuhyun could think that insulting someone may be a good course of action while asking for a favour.  
“What do you want?” Yunho’s warm body presses against Changmin’s side, and the younger man instantly relaxes. The dancer has to have some kind of magical skill.  
“I want to… I… uh,” Kyuhyun stutters, looking extremely uncomfortable. “I’m sorry! Fuck. I’m sorry for the shit I did, yeah?”  
It’s the least graceful apology Changmin’s ever heard, but it’s an apology all the same. Unexpected, unforced and, from the looks of it, genuine. Yunho beams at the squirming guest, obviously forgiving him for everything that’s happened.  
“You want to eat dinner with us?” Changmin smirks when Kyuhyun takes a step back, not used to this level of friendliness.  
“No, I have to be… somewhere. Bye!”  
They watch him walk away until he disappears behind the corner, and they can safely start laughing.

Yunho buys a pair of pink shorts. Changmin isn’t overly fond of the pink colour, but the shade the dancer chose nicely complements his skin. Changmin’s enthusiasm is a bit dimmed by the knowledge that he won’t be the only one to appreciate the shorts. They have sex with the older man wearing them, and Changmin makes sure to get them dirty with their come, spit and lube. He is happy with the result, the shorts dark and soiled, but the next time he sees them, they are yet again strawberry pink, smell like a washing powder, and they are ready to be worn.   
It bothers him.  
It bothers him more than he lets on because he doesn’t want to pressure Yunho into anything. So he does something he’s never done before, he works to forget about his problem. He works more than ever before, and the company is definitely benefiting from that. When he starts working sixteen hours a day he only sees Yunho when the other man manages to wake up in the morning to have breakfast with him. It doesn’t happen often. They have sex only on the weekends, after all it’s hard to have sex with someone who is sleeping.   
His coping mechanism is shit and unhealthy, but it takes Yunho’s visit at the office for him to truly realize how shit it is. It’s Friday, eight pm, so not terribly late, and he is staring at the screen filled with numbers that hardly make sense to him, when his boyfriend walks in, mouth set into a thin line. Yunho looks around then looks under Changmin’s desk which is a bit weird.  
“Hey, what are you doing here?”  
“I came to confront you,” Yunho sounds unsure, his broad shoulders slightly curled.  
“About what?”  
“I thought… I talked to Kyuhyun, asked him about your work, whether you have some big project coming up.”  
“What?! You’re friends with Kyu now?” that’s news to Changmin.  
“Well, maybe not friends, but after he apologized I figured we should at least act civil around each other. He is your best friend,” Yunho shrugs, and Changmin’s heart beats a little bit faster. “Anyway, he said there isn’t anything special, so I thought that maybe you’re cheating on me. I wanted to check.”  
Changmin almost jumps out of his armchair in his haste to reach Yunho. He grabs his boyfriend by the hips and plants a huge, wet kiss on the pouty lips. “I would never,” he mutters into them, “you’re it for me.”  
Yunho smiles and reciprocates the kiss. It’s slow, unhurried, sweet. Changmin missed it so much it hurts.  
“Let’s have something to eat. Let’s finish early,” Yunho suggests shyly.   
“Alright,” Changmin eagerly agrees, but doesn’t move, happy with staring at his partner’s smiling face. Until he notices a yellowish bruise on the older man’s cheek. “What’s that? Did someone at the club hit you?”  
Yunho shakes his head vehemently, “No, no, no, one of my students got a bit enthusiastic during the Monday practice.”  
Monday. Changmin hasn’t even noticed.  
“Besides, I’m not working at the club anymore, so.”  
“Wait, what? What do you mean you’re not working?”  
“Well. You were so upset, and honestly speaking I was a bit tired of it too. You are right, I don’t need it anymore, I was just too stubborn to admit it,” Yunho explains, his expression sheepish.   
“When did you quit?”  
“Three weeks ago? I told you, but the look on your face makes me think you weren’t as awake as I thought you were.”  
Changmin feels like an idiot. He’s been suffering and punishing himself with work for nothing, if he were at home he’d notice that Yunho doesn’t go anywhere in the evenings. He’d learn about it much earlier, if he weren’t so exhausted all the time. He is a goddamn idiot, and Yunho will never, ever know about it. There is no way that Changmin will admit to his own stupidity unless someone presses a gun to his head. No, not even then – unless someone threatens Yunho. The happiness and relief that he is experiencing are so strong that he has to laugh out loud, and then kiss his beautiful boyfriend again.  
“And just so you know, the pink shorts are only ours.”


End file.
